Bluewing
by Sunwing2345
Summary: Celeste, a Silverwing/Brightwing hybrid, is abducted from her home by a psychotic bat. After learning of their daughter's disappearance, her parents go on a new quest to find their newborn child.
1. Prologue

** The central forests were always alluring, like the northern forests. Each season, the trees always did different things. Spring; the trees would grow and grow, and color would be restored to each of their leaves. Summer; trees would feel the harsh heat, but if wouldn't bother them. Why? They were trees, trees are tough. Fall; the leaves began to fall, but not before they became an abundance of beautiful colors. Winter; the trees leafs would fall off and die. Then spring would come; repeat. **

** The central region was unique; one could never predict the temperature for sure. Winter could have hot days with rain and no snow, and sometimes winter could be so cold. Summer could be cool, or the season could be blazing hot. But that is what made the area unique.**

** Many bats lived here; Blackwings, Junewings, Archwings, Bluewings, and so many more. The multiple colonies of bats all lived in harmony with one another, along with the other birds and beasts that inhabited the area. Even though there was peace, there was one rule that all bats had to follow; no colony could have bats choose mates from a different colony. It was to prevent multiple hybrid bats from being born. Many hybrid bats would mate with others, and everything would become a disarray. So many colonies would emerge, and chaos would take control of the region. Too dangerous, and no bats objected, for they were happy the way they were. They were all peaceful creatures, all living together. **

** The Bluewings lived around what they called The Great Arch, due to its massive size and brightness. The Great Arch served as a major landmark for many migrating bat colonies, but for the Bluewings, it was there home. They lived in the small nearby forests engulfed by a large city. It was a loud city, but the nearby bats lived happily in the area. Home, which is what it was, just home. And they all enjoyed it. **

** Occasionally the newborns would venture over to the Great Arch to observe its massive size, and to watch the Humans. Humans were actually able to go inside of The Great Arch! They could move all the way to the top, almost as if they were flying. **

** The city around them never seemed to sleep. The Humans were always in motion. The light and the dark skinned. Where there weren't buildings, there were Human roads filled with bright lights and loud noises from the Human machines. Lines were painted down each of the roads, some bright and some a little darker. **

** Many bats would often venture into the city, but all knew better than to get to close to the Humans. They were brilliant giant creatures, but unpredictable. All bats were warned of the humans in the past who had abused them for tests and for warfare. Don't give the humans any reasons to harm you, is what the elders always said. So the colonies all obeyed, and knew why.**

** Even so, all the colonies lived together in harmony. Peace evermore.**

** The male bat's name was Bruno. He was a regular sized bat for his age, which was around 5, a fourth of the way for a lifespan of a bat. Not a runt, not a giant, but just the right size. His fur was completely thick blue, so thick he believed he could probably withstand all of winter. His chest strong just like his wings. He could stay aloft for hours. His claws weren't very sharp; a small flaw in his shape, but nothing more. His most impressive feature and gift; sound. Incredible and powerful sound. He could listen for up to miles away with his big ears. He could also echo project, which most bats couldn't. Nor could they generate high waves of sound to blast anything in their way, which Bruno could also do. He was as impressive as he was confident. **

**From the top of a tall Human building, he observed the colonies settling in for the morning, preparing to roost for the night. All the little bats snuggling with their families. Family; it meant nothing to him. For this male bat, the idea of family made him laugh, 'these bats are pitiful', he thought to himself. All of them, pitiful, preparing for a good rest. Or so they thought.**

**Today was **_**the **_**day. He had waited a long time for this. He'd planned out every little detail. It was going to happen tonight. All he needed was the sun to rise; the bats would be sleeping by then. He needed to catch them off guard if he was to succeed today. Within the hour, it would begin. **

**There it was! Right on time! The first glimpse of the rising sun. And there they were; Humans. Not just any humans; humans essential to Bruno's plan. Every morning a human male and female would wake up early. Somehow they always got up around the time of the first horizon. Bruno knew this; he had observed the Human's actions for a long time. The male would always walk into a room of his home, and start a small fire underneath a piece of metal, on a large machine. This machine appeared to use the fire to help heat the Human food. Bruno envied how simple it was for humans to get delicious food, but this morning Bruno would use the humans' tools to aid his plan. The great tool; Fire! **

**The male human began the small fire, it slowly grew to Bruno's desired size. "Just enough," he said with a grin. **

**Bruno flew down from the building, past some human made light beams, and hung himself upside down from the small opening of the Human building. He was a mere two feet from the small fire. He looked around for just the right size stick. Found it! He picked up the stick and gently flew over to the fire, slid the stick in, and let in burn, still grasping one end of it.**

**He only hoped that the Man wouldn't return soon and find him hovering next to his little fire. If so, everything he planned for would be gone. No good could come from anymore anger, not from him. If this didn't work, he would explode. **

** The stick finally started to catch fire after about ten seconds. 'Faster, stupid thing. Burn!' Bruno thought. And it had. Just then, he heard the Man coming back. Bruno lifted up his burning stick and softly flew towards his destination, careful not to put the fire out. It was a small fire, but fire grows, and it would grow. Bruno would make it grow. **

** Everything was going to plan. So Bruno smiled, and flew at just the right pace towards the giant tree; his first target. He would arrive in less than a minute. He knew this was going to work; fun times, fun times. **

**He held on tightly to the burning stick. It was just the right width, held long enough for him to carry it far enough. Oak branches always burned well.**

**He was there: five, four three, two, and one, ablaze. Bruno quietly touched the burning end to the nearest leaf, than to another, than to a branch, and the flames spread more and more. The bats roosting inside knew none of what was taking place outside their big home. And soon it would be too late. But that was the whole idea. No one was supposed to survive; mothers, fathers, and the children. Bruno's plan; kill them all. Burn them out. Turn the worthless colonies to ash. None would survive, and Bruno would see to that. **

**He was finished spreading the fire, as if it were a small disease slowly growing into an epidemic. The fire would consume the colonies' home, and no bat living inside could stop it. The outside was a spectacle, a fiery show for all to see, bats, birds, beasts, and humans. **

**Bruno flew away and stood up on the building from where he was roosting before. He smiled, then closed his eyes and concentrated. He sucked in hard, opened his eyes wide, flared his ears, and spoke with intense sound. The sound was a massive blast directed towards the burning tree. It was powerful, and the vibrations so intense that the echoes reached Bruno in a few moments time. He blasted and shook the tree with his massive power, and entailed in the sound a voice message; "Wake up call!" **

**He sent echoes all over the tree, and could see what the calamity looked like on the inside. Bats burning alive, including the poor newborns. No bat was going to escape, just like Bruno had wanted. Screams from the bats; music to his ears. Beautiful songs. **

**His blast of sound ripped off many of the branches and leaves, even split some of the giant oak bark right off of the tree. It rolled up, peeled off by his power. The stones round the tree toppled over one another. The calamity was fierce and terrifying. **

**Bruno's ears perked up to the high pitched sound of the Human machines hurrying toward the massive fire. They almost hurt his ears, he hated them with a passion. He didn't quite understand why they had arrived. Come to watch the show Bruno guessed and smiled. **

**He stopped smiling, and suddenly became worried. Something was wrong. **_**Wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONG!**_

**The Humans began to spray water over the burning tree! They were going to put it out. Bruno didn't expect this. Off course the filthy humans would get in the way. Humans! He hated them now almost as much as he hated the Bluewings. They would ruin everything…or would they?**

**Bruno looked at the burning tree in admiration, and once again smiled. "You can't stop this now, it's too late you fools. The tree and its inhabitants are too far gone." They could stop the fire from spreading, but it was too late for most of the massive tree. Too late for the bats inside. They were dead, and he enjoyed that thought. He accomplished his first objective. There was still much more to do though. It had only begun.**

**The psychotic bat looked at his old home; the tree. Most of it burnt to ash, all because of him. His old colony dead along with it. He was so euphoric. **

"**You all did it to your selves by banishing me!" Bruno shouted towards the smoke. 'Peace nevermore,' he thought. **


	2. Home

Shade Silverwing flew frantically around and through Tree Haven in the mid-Summer on a hot night. Nights weren't usually this hot, and he himself was molting heavily. Nobody really liked the heat, especially the newborns, who complained constantly about just about everything. The heat being one of those very topics to complain about. Heat made every creature irrational. Heat, just a hot night, was not good.

Shade was on a little mission to get some Java leaves for poor little Cray, a newborn Silverwing bat who had fallen gravely ill. The females around the nursery roost knew how to handle these kinds of things. It was easy for them. Shade, however, was clueless. He only did what the mothers told him to do. How was he supposed to know better? He was really supposed to be at Stone Hold with all the other males.

Stone Hold was the roosting place for all the male bats during the summer. Most of them were fathers, but some of the others were just young male bats who hadn't found a mate yet, like some of the females at Tree Haven. Shade's son Griffin was at Stone Hold, where Shade should be.

Shade made it a choice whether or not a male should come to Tree Haven or to stay at Stone Hold. The elders said that it would go against the natural order of things, but Shade wanted to be at the nursery roost with his mate, and his newborn daughter. He was restless, and the thought of not seeing them all summer made him agitated. He had too much curiosity. But he loved being with his mother Ariel. His mate Marina. And his newborn daughter who he'd met for the first time recently, Celeste.

He was the only male at Tree Haven. No other males wanted the responsibility of working with the crying newborns and helping out around the roost. Too much work. Sure they wanted to see their newborns and mates, but still. It was easier at Stone Hold, and Shade realized that now.

He finally brought back the java leaves for Cray. He simply handed them over to the mothers, and watched as they went to work. He'd be okay, Cray would heal from his sickness soon.

"Thank you Shade, that will be all," his mother told him. Shade nodded and flew off to his own little families roost. Marina and Celeste would be there waiting for him for a good day's rest.

He arrived only to find Marina there waiting for him. No Celeste.

Shade roosted beside Marina, who was in the process of grooming herself. She looked over and smiled at him, slid closer, and nuzzled his neck with her face pressed on. She pulled back a little, and Shade slowly folded his wings over his her, drawing her close. He breathed in her scent with his eyes gently closed, then opened his eyes and nuzzled his partner on her face. They both smiled at each other.

"Where's our daughter?" Shade asked

"She's out with some of the other newborns. She promised me she would be back soon, but you know how these little ones are; always playing games." Marina replied

Shade smiled, "Of course." He quickly switched to a different topic. "The females don't seem too happy that I'm here."

"You have to remember that you being here is not the natural way of things. Only one male is supposed to be here during the nursing season. The females aren't used to having males around. And this heat isn't helping anyone's attitudes. But in time they will get used to you being here. Give it time Shade."

"Do you disagree with me being here?" Shade asked.

"It's unusual, I'll admit, but I'm glad you're here with me, I'm so glad." Marina said as she leaned against Shade. He had died and came back to life with the help of his family after he chased his son Griffin down into the underworld. He was lucky, and so very appreciative with his life more than ever.

He kept her in his wings, she was always so warm. She always made him feel complete. From friends to mates; they became. Two children along with the family.

"I like it here. I wish my father and Griffin were here, and Chinook. It feels a little wrong leaving them behind." Shade said as he started to clean Marina.

"Who's leaving who behind Shade? They left; you stayed. Plain and simple. There is nothing to feel bad about. We will see them again soon. And they have the option to come back if they want, though not recommended."

"Stone Hold was always so dull, but here there is constant action. I like it…most of the time," Shade smiled, "The whining however is something I could go without. I guess I was like that when I was born though, especially being so small and all."

Marina smiled, "They all whine, even adults whine. No one's ever happy right?"

"I am," Shade said warmly to Marina. "I always wish I could be this happy, with my family and all. It's easier this way, compared to adventuring everywhere. But that's part of our family and everyone knows it."

"Yes, yes it is," Marina smiled, then looked off in the distance. "I hope Celeste comes back soon, if she doesn't I may ground that girl. She knows she shouldn't be out this long." Marina sighed.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon from wherever she is. She is a good little one. Just like me." Shade said in a sarcastic voice.

His smile quickly turned into a frown of concern, "What's wrong?" he asked after Marina started to look away uncomfortably.

She looked up, then down at her feet uncomfortably. She brushed her wing along the side of her face, and some fur came off from the intense heat; molting a little. She flicked her wing away with the fur, looking annoyed with it, then finally looked at Shade's eyes, "Now Shade, understand that she IS a newborn, so she runs her mouth a little with impulsiveness. And also remember that you are here and not at Stone Hold like all the other males."

"I don't understand what you're getting at Marina," and Shade began to worry a little. Was he annoying his daughter or something? Was she embarrassed that he was here and not away like he apparently SHOULD be? Being a father to Griffin was okay, a father and son relationship. Griffin respected him, but did Celeste? He didn't know his daughter as much as Marina did. Shade would sometimes try to talk to his daughter but he could tell that she seemed to drift off during there conversations, as if she stopped listening to him talk. He wanted to be a good father like he was to Griffin. Off from a distance, he would sometimes see Marina and Celeste giggling at one another, Celeste had her mother's tinkly laugh. He had yet to have a TRUE conversation with her, or at least a GOOD one. Celeste seemed to find him annoying, now that he really thought about it.

"I'm assuming that she finds me annoying. I have sensed for a while now that she seems uncomfortable around me, or at least like she doesn't want me around." Shade said with a sniff. He tried to look okay, but his thoughts were getting the best of him…again.

Marina looked at him and cupped his face gently with her wings, "That has a lot to do with what I was going to say. Shade, she's young, she doesn't mean a lot of the things she says. She's not like Griffin, she's very stubborn. She told me that apparently she's getting trouble from other newborns that you're here. They are asking if you're really a female." Marina looked at him awkwardly, then turned her head to the side.

Shade opened his eyes wide, then looked down. His mouth was wide open and was breathing heavy, as if her were hit in the gut with a tree branch. He felt humiliated, his face burned red. "Then maybe I should leave, if it's for the best. For my daughter, I will."

"No Shade! You stay here with us. We love you. Celeste does love you, she is just young and impulsive, like you." Marina said

Shade sniffed, "I always wanted to know my father. I would never be ashamed of my parents. And I think we are good parents, after all we've been through. I even died once. How many bats can say that? I am trying to raise a family, no easy task. But like I said, I always loved my parents, I love my children, and I love my mate."

Marina looked intently into his eyes, "Shade, you are a great father, give it time. Maybe she is just afraid you won't like her or something, like Griffin was. You're a hero, remember that. You found me and gave me a new home. You destroyed the Vampyrum, and saved the sun for us. You gave your life to save our son. You've done incredible things, and never forget that."

Shade couldn't help but smile, "That's a nice rather rehearsed speech for motivation. Maybe you should be an elder. You could help counsel bats. I'll put in a good word with my mother."

"I'll think about it!" and Marina laughed. "That's years to come. We need to focus on our children right now." Marina looked off into the distance, "Celeste needs to come back now, she should know better by now. I'll be back, I'm going to go g…"

"No," Shade interrupted, "I'll go find her. I could use a little time with her. It can only help build our relationship. I'll be back shortly."


End file.
